Falling for the last time
by TorinxTalonHeart
Summary: , How naive of me to think for even one second that I could protect you.. Oneshot,death,be people this is my first fic. flame are ok but please understand I am a newby.


Hello there...

If your reading this...then your alot nicer then alot of the people I know Kudos...

As to why I wrote this story/oneshot, I think it was because I was sad about something...and that my favorite character needs to be alittle OOC every ounce in a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade...but hot dang wouldn't it be cool if I did?

* * *

_Falling for the last time..._

His heart was cracking,ready to shatter into a thousand tiny peices,and who could blame him? The last lifeline he had tying him to sanity was drifting away before his eyes.He held her closer to him,hoping against all chances that there was some way...some hidden truth behind it all,to bring her back. Deep inside the boy's heart,however,he knew she wouldn't survive.

Kai Hiwatari,ounce known as unbreakable,jaded,and cold as a Russian winter,tenderly pushed a strand of raven black hair away from the face of his dying angel.Saskia lay limply in his embrace,all of the life and happiness that had ounce seemed to radiate off of her flowing out and dying through the fatal wound in her middle(I forgot how to spell stumouc..Teehee!).Her eyes were closed,but hidden beneath them the deepest set of emerald orbs that could've existed.Those same eyes that saw through the icy barrier around his heart,that spoke louder and clearer then her words,that not so long ago had held happiness so divine it hurt to see her sad,were closed in death's sleep,never to open again. Her clothes were staining red,although their black color prevented the eye from seeing.But Kai knew,and he could see.

Hands stained with his love's blood,he carefully stood,cradling her against his chest.Slowly,almost in slow motion,the silver haired boy walked with his angel towards the bridge overlooking the crysteline Yaretine river.The snow fell softly,only adding to his dazed march. Rustling leaves and the howl of white timber wolves were the wind and percusion of Moscow's symphony to the phoenix spirit and his fallen angel goddess. The night was cold,but Kai's heart was colder then ice.Walking over to the edge,and gazing out into the night's purest depths,he spoke.In soft,but calm tones,soothing.Though wether more to her or himself he would never know," Saskia...All my life was spent in darkness... I began to believe that I was cursed to live in torture for eternity. The scars I bare,the memories of my grandfather and Boris,all the pain and death I had so long been a part of led me to this train of thought. I began to lose myself in the blood and curses. Even after my escape into the real world,when I'd met The Bladebreakers, became part of a team,captain no less," He added with a grim smile,"I still distanced myself from them.Not knowing anything else beside hardship and pain coming from relationships. After Tala was tainted...I thought I would end it all right there.What could I do?The closest thing I have ever had to a brother was gone out of my life forever,and still he walked amongst us. It was more then I could bare,but you saved me. You stopped me from wanting my life to end.It was at that moment that I had made a promise to myself and to you,that I would look after you,that I would care for you no matter what.Even though we fell in love,I would've still watched over you even if you'd loved someone else. As attonement for my sins against this world,I was prepared to observe,chaste and steadfast,no matter what,"

His deep crimzon eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he said this to her corpse.Her silent presence heard him poor his soul into the Russian night for the first time in his life. All of the emotion he'd never been able to embrace for fear of getting hurt was finaly coming loose from it's bindings, flooding forth in a torrent.Taking a shaky breath,the silver haired boy continued,unaware that he was being watched.

," I guess the gods were to kind to me,they let you fall in love with me.Oh, you should've seen me Saskia...I was grinning like an idiot for days after you accepted my proposal.It was pure bliss.I didn't think anything could make me happier...and nothing could bring me down.," He laughed quietly,no humor in the mirth," How stupidly naive of me to think for even one second that I could protect you...for thinking that I deserved your love...for thinking I could make you happy...for...,"

He couldn't bring himself to say anymore,it was to hard. With his Saskia still held close,Kai slumped down onto his knees,allowing the tears to fall.They cascaded down his face,though he never made a sound. No sobs echoed through the night,no signal to the pain he felt inside.Only silent...hurting tears that before would've looked out of place running down his tattooed cheeks.Kai Hiwatari,the cold hearted,unbreakable teen so long untouched by emotions of any kind, was crying for his lost love.The barriers were broken,the walls and locks torn loose,and every last ounce of remorse,sadness,anger,hatred,and guilt fell along with those tears.

He cried for a few minutes,unable tostop the liquid diamonds from falling ounce they'd started.He cried for his parents,who'd lost their lives protecting him from the darkness of the abbey and his grandfather.He cried for Tala,who was his brother in all ways but blood,lost to one of Boris's cruel expiraments.He cried for his team,who'd done nothing but support him through every trial he'd faced thus far,even after he'd betrayed them.And he cried for Saskia,his lifeline,the only light in the darkness of his heart;his angel,cruely wripped away from this life for his sake.He cried for all of them, letting his feelings run rampant as his body finaly had it's release.

After he had no more tears to shed.He sat there with her,allowing the snow to fall on them unchecked.," Saskia...," he whispered,knowing she could'nt hear him," I won't let them win this time...Too long I have sat in the shadows watching them do this. Too long has the crimes against my family gone unpunished.Well no more...I am going to take Biovolt down,and Boris and Voltaire will pay for what they've done to us.I love you so much...Please...wait for me. I will return to you when my task is complete...rest in peace until then my love."

With that he stood and ounce more watched the waters lap lazily against the pillars under the bridge. Leaning forward slightly,he allowed his grip on her stiffening body to loosen.With one final kiss,he let her fall away from the bridge.Her silk like raven hair formed a halo around her head as she fell towards the navy blue waves. Eyes forever closed,heart forever silenced,his angel...his light...fell for the last time...

THE END


End file.
